The Akamaru Adventures
by Akamaru-X-Orochimaru
Summary: Akamaru runs away from home eventual OrochimaruXAkamaru Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Wheee a fic!!! Based off our deivanart crack FC Akamaru-X-orochimaru check it out!! 

Akamaru started to run as fast as his little legs could take him. He was running away from everything. Kiba, Amatsu, and himself.

It all started when Kurenai suggested that Kiba would be more powerful with two dogs.

Kiba if you really wanted to get stronger you would have two dogs instead of one, said Kurenai one day after training.

Kiba raised an eyebrow.

How would Akamaru handle having another dog around?

Kiba thought about it for a moment, Akamaru was a strong dog. He could handle this.

One week later┘

A cage arrived during a training session. The cage was shaking violently, black fur was visible through the bars of the cage.

Akamaru, gave the box a strange look, and began to walk toward it cautiously. Then, the large black dog broke out of the cage and jumped on top of Shino. Violently the dog began to hump Shino.

Angrily Shino's bugs swarmed around the dog's eyes, and ever since that Kiba and Shino hadn't been speaking (although Shino really doesn't speak much). Since, Shino was now out of the dog's life it's new target was Akamaru.Wonder, who he's going to be humping now? Akamaru thought, I wonder where Shino went, no one has seen him since he wandered into the girl's bathroom an hour ago. Akamaru hadn't seen Choji in a while either, probably he had wandered into the girls bathroom with Shino.

Akamaru was shocked when ten seconds later Amatsu began to hump him.

"What the frick?" thought Akamaru, trying to run away from Amatsu.

Kiba laughed his head off.

"That...dog...is a...BOY!!!" he said between tears of laughter.

Amatsu continued to hump Akamaru, while Akamaru was busy trying to get away.

Kiba came to love his new dog Amatsu more than Akamaru for the sole reason that he was so darn hilarious

-  
Kiba made Akamaru's life a living hell for the next 6 days.

Kiba made sure that Amatsu had a dog bed next to Akamaru, he made sure that Amatsu trained with Akamaru, and he made sure that Amastu tried to hump him at least 15 times a day.

Akamaru was just sick and tired of it, so he decided to write a farewell letter to Kiba before leaving Konoha.

Dear Kiba,  
I hate you, you son of a bitch. And not the good kind either, I mean the human type. I want you to go crawl in a hole and stab yourself repeadatly with a highliter until you die. I'm leaving you, you mother fucker, I hope you have fun with your new gay dog Amatsu, who by the way will start humping you once I leave. I will be back though to bite off your testicles and sell them on eBay for cash. So remember to keep one eye opening while you sleep, because I'm like the wind, I'm everywhere! Not that you'll be getting much sleep anyways, Amatsu will be humping you the whole night. I also hate Kurenai for making a stupid suggestion that started this whole thing. I'll be kidnapping her baby and selling it on eBay as well once it is born. So the whole point of this letter is to tell you I'm leaving and I hate your guts.  
Yours Truly,  
Akamaru P.S. I farted on your face in the middle of the night before I left.

So after placing the letter on Kiba's dresser, Akamaru was off.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiba woke up to a funny taste in his mouth. 

He glanced over to Akamaru's bed and found it was empty. Kiba got out of bed and saw the letter on his dresser.

In the middle of reading the letter Amatsu came and humped the empty dog bed. He didn't even realize Akamaru was gone.

After 10 minutes he felt that something was off and looked to see that his humping toy wasn't there.

He began to whimper.

Oh no, Akamaru, why did you leave me? screamed Kiba, ripping up the letter before reading the P.S.

I guess he'll never know what that funny taste in his mouth was.

Kiba screamed some more and ran down to the Hokage's office, hoping to get some help.-  
Tsunade sat at her desk, totally wasted from the night before.

Kiba suddenly burst in, tears in his eyes.

Hokage-sama, Akamaru he's he's RUN AWAY! screamed Kiba, sobbing his eyes out.

Tsunade gasped, a drunken gasp of course.

Akamaru is such an important member of your team and the village, WE MUST GO LOOK FOR HIM! screamed the Hokage, drunkenly.

Really? You mean you'll help? said Kiba, wiping away his tears.

Not just me, I WANT EVERY SINGLE PERSON OUT THERE LOOKING FOR AKAMARU! screamed the Hokage.

Eh? asked Kiba.

Tsunade grabbed a megaphone out of nowhere.

EVERYONE! I want you all looking for Akamaru. The ANBU, Chuunin, Jounin, whatever, LOOK FOR HIM! I also want every single villager out of this village looking for him! yelled the Hokage, blowing out everyone's eardrums.

Why? asked Naruto, being a smartass.

Because if you don't I'll make you sit and watch a whole marathon of H.R. Pufnstuf!!! screamed the Hokage, laughing evilly.

Naruto gasped along with everyone else in Konoha.

You don't mean.. said Naruto.

You wouldn't! yelled Sakura.

Yes, yes I would! cackled the Hokage.

You mean the one with Freddy the Flute? screamed Neji, covering his eyes.

And Jimmy, the skinny gay guy? said Chouji, hiding his potato chips in front of his face.

AND WITCHYPOO? screamed Kakashi, dropping Icha Icha Paradise.

Yes, now get out there all of you, AND FIND THAT DOG!!! screamed Tsunade, before dropping unconscious.-Akamaru fell down for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

He was far out of Konoha by now and decided to take a rest before continuing with his journey.

It's not like anyone would come looking for him anyways.

His paws couldn't move anymore and he desperately needed sleep.

What's this, a dog? said a voice from behind him.

Akamaru was too tired to even flinch or move at all.

Well Orochimaru could probably use you for an experiment or something, said Kabuto, appearing out of nowhere and picking up Akamaru's now unconscious body.-Itachi and Kisame suddenly appeared in Konoha, looking badass.

We're going to take over this place! said Itachi, laughing evilly.

Hey Itachi, where are all the people? asked Kisame, looking around.

Cowering in fear, from us, said Itachi, walking further down the street.

They found no one.  
They looked up and down, but found no hide or hair of anything.

You know what? Screw this. It isn't fun unless there is a fight, come on Kisame we're leaving, said Itachi, walking out of Konoha.

But Itachi began Kisame.

No buts, do you want to be raped by Zetsu again? threatened Itachi.

No, my butt is still sore, screamed Kisame groping himself.

Then shut up and follow me, said Itachi, leaving Konoha.

Kisame's a good boy, screamed Kisame, chasing after Itachi.-

Author's Notes-If you don't know what H.R. Pufnstuf is look it up on youtube, it's a scary 70s little kid show. Be tortured.


End file.
